


Goodbye

by blackmaggiecat (orphan_account)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blackmaggiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias's Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Tobias Eaton stared out at the world with sad, empty eyes.

No, not Tobias Eaton. Tobias Eaton was a sad, naieve boy that had his heart stolen by the cute Divergent girl. He was plauged by fear of heights, and of Marcus Eaton. But he was still happy.

This was someone else entirely. He had mourned his many years away. He had tried everything: adrenaline, therapy, isolation, alchohol, other girls..... Nothing had helped. His wrinkled, time-worn face his a life of sorrow after the death of the one person who still mattered to him.

She had said she didn't want to leave him. Then why did she?

Tears poured out of his eyes. He didn't think he still had it in him, to cry. He had done it so often before. He thought that all the tears were gone, and yet here they were. They did seem to come whenever he thought of her.

Whenever he thought of Tris.

Tris: the Dauntless, the Erudite, the Abnegation. The short hair, the ravens. The time when she was all lovey-dovey after the Amity serum. The sass. The smiles. The laughs. The beauty. The person that had caught him off guard. The person who had stolen his heart.

And then she died so young. She left him alone, taking his heart with her.

 He saw a form hovering in the corner of his vision. A short girl, in Dauntless clothes, draped in a Abnegation sweater. 

"Tris," he muttered. He had seen her so many times since her death. Her face plauged his dreams. 

"Tobias," he heard her voice, barely a whisper on the breeze. The vision creeped over to him. He wished she wouldn't. But still, he wanted he to.

"Tobias, it's time to come home." he looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time in 50 years.

She smiled, lighting up a face that hadn't aged a day. She held out her hands. "Tobias, it's time to go home. You don't have to stay here and suffer anymore." 

He kept his hands in his lap staring at them. This was the real Tris. She was seeing him old, wihtered, useless after years of staring blankly out at the world.

She seemed to read his mind. "I'm so proud of you. You were so brave, staying alive all these years without me. But it's time to go, Tobias. Take my hands. Come with me. We need to move on form this life. "

He reached out his hands feebly. His eyes met hers. He grasped her hands, never wanting to let go. 

He felt his strength return. He looked down, incredulous. He felt himself drop dead weigth. He looked over to see the body of a sad old man on the porch. His body.

He looked at himself, not removing his hands from Tris's. His spirit had lft his body, and appeared just as it had hen he and Tris first met. Her smile widened.

"I missed you, Four."

He smiled, replaying a old memory. "Don't call me that."

"Let's go, Tobias." 

He didn't know where they were going. He didn't know anything. But he was with Tris again. That was all that mattered.


End file.
